Captured!
by Yami no Nokutan
Summary: Link is known for out-smarting and defeating the warlord Ganondorf. One wrong move and he is dead, right? Wrong. For once, the warlord has defeated our beloved hero. Now Ganondorf decides to allow our hero to rot in a dungeon cell for the rest of his life. He is a failure and Ganondorf wants him to feel that. Link's POV and AU.


Well I normally NEVER do this, but I thought I'd write a one-shot on a certain Link's feelings if he were a prisoner for Ganondorf. But if the response is good, I might make it for other incarnations of Link. Since I hardly use this incarnation and it's my favorite, I'm making a tribute to Twilight Princess Link. He is, by far, my favorite. So here it is and I really hope you all enjoy it. Like I said, a little snippet of it.

**Summary:** Link is known for out-smarting and defeating the warlord Ganondorf. One wrong move and he is dead, right? Wrong. For once, the warlord has defeated our beloved hero. Now Ganondorf decides to allow our hero to rot in a dungeon cell for the rest of his life. He is a failure and Ganondorf wants him to feel that. This is a one-shot on Link's feelings or can be changed into a multiple chapter story. From his POV and AU.

* * *

A headache pounded against my head. I let out a soft moan, trying to stop my world from spinning. I open my eyes a crack and my vision is blurry. I close my eyes again, trying to control the bile that was fighting it's way up. I even tried to rub my eyes with my hand, but I couldn't move it. I open my eyes again, allowing my vision to clear. I finally look around, realizing my surroundings. I had been brought to a prison cell like this when I first stepped into the twilight. When I was first transformed into the divine beast. So why was I in this cell? What on earth happened? My hands were chained to wall behind me, above my head. My legs were both chained to the wall as well. I twisted, but I was securely stuck there. I didn't have time to think, when I heard the door in the far right corner open. Ganondorf walked in, holding a lantern. I could see the cruel, evil grin on his dark lips.

"My, our failure is awake," he mused. I felt my breathing stop. Failure? Did he...I swallowed. Did he honestly mean I failed? The journey that was literally thrown at me was a failed one? My eyes widen in shock and horror. Ganondorf's grin widen at my realization. I shudder, realization filling my soul with horror. He walked up to me. "That is right. The past 10 months has all been for nothing." His mouth was so close to my ear, I could feel his disgusting breath against my neck. I shudder when his breath caressed my neck. I couldn't find any words. I was dumbfounded. I couldn't believe everything I endured, every pain I felt, everyone I saved, that was all for nothing, just as he stated.

"No.." I finally mumbled. Shame and disgust wash over me like a veil, choking me in desperation. I couldn't even begin to fathom what the people I cared about thought. Colin, who was a little brother to me. Rusl and Uli were like parents to me after mine were killed by King Bulblin. Ilia, who was my child hood friend. Fado, my boss and my friend. Talo, Malo, Sera, Jaggle, Hatch, Pergie, Beth, Bo, all of my family and friends in Ordon. I raised my anger filled azure eyes at Ganondorf. "No! I don't believe you! This is nothing but a nightmare! I would never in my life fail the people I care about! And Midna! She believed in me! I wouldn't fail her.." I stopped, realizing that I didn't hear my snappy and sassy companion. My eyes scanned the area, before resting on Ganondorf. He looked amused. I growled. "Where the hell is Midna!? What did you do to her!?"

Ganondorf pointed to the cell beside mine. "Why she is right there. She might not ever respond to you again, though." My eyes flew over to a figure lying on the cold and grimy cell ground. Midna laid on the ground. Her beautiful twili skin cover in blue, her blood. Her impish form laid motionless. I noticed no movement came from her.

"Mid...Midna," I stuttered for the first time in my life. She was dead, that was definitely clear. I feel sorrow fill my soul. I throw my head back, anger, pain, and disbelief engulf me. "Midna! No!" Tears stroll down my dirty face, as a sob escapes through my chapped lips. I looked at Ganondorf, my vision blurry because of my tears. "I hate you! Do you hear me? I hate you!"

Ganondorf let out a cold laughter. "Now listen to me. it was you who failed her. Why are you blaming me? You weren't strong enough to defeat me. Live with that for the rest of your pathetic life." He turned and left me alone in my misery. I couldn't begin to think about Zelda or anyone else. What did they all think of me now? I was suppose to be the Hero Chosen by the Gods. I am Link of Ordon Village and I failed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I realized this is short, but honestly I wrote this because we never saw how Link would handle it if he _ACTUALLY_ lost. I know, shocker, but it was like I said, a little snippet. I could write more on other incarnations. I may even come back to Twilight Princess Link and write another part to this..It comes be days later for him, as he finally allowed everything to make sense. Let me know. Thanks for choosing this snippet.


End file.
